


So Wrong, It’s Right.

by Amanda (rarityfirefly)



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarityfirefly/pseuds/Amanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets her way, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong, It’s Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just havin' some fun, Joss. Will put them back when finished.  
> Timeline: post BDM  
> Originally: http://community.livejournal.com/his_albatross/

The first time it happened, it was all shock and surprise.

He had been leaning down over her shoulder as she sat in the pilot seat, helping her plot a course. She turned her head at the same moment he turned his and their lips pressed together soundly.

An electric thrill spread across her skin as her eyes slid closed slowly. Then it was over all too fast, as he pulled away and cleared his throat. He finished the data entry quickly and turned to leave the room, leaving her all manner of confused.

The second time it occurred, it was still startling as it was something a little bit more.

She had taken a very unusual tumble in the cargo bay, something that her dancer's grace usually would have saved her from, but she had been distracted by other thoughts. He carried her to the infirmary and looked at her now bruised and bloodied knee.

Her brother was off ship with his new wife on a small honeymoon so the crew were taking care of each other for the time being. He cleaned the wound, and as he leaned down to get a better look he turned his face upwards and their lips met softly. Her hand came up slowly and her fingertips gently touched the side of his cheek as their mouths moved against each other. Her lips parted under the pressure and they tasted each other with tongues in small instalments.

Abruptly he pulled away, his cheeks flushed, and looked into her eyes. Moving quickly he bandaged the wound and then left the room just as fast. This time she wasn't quite as confused.

The third time it took place, it sealed the deal.

She knocked on the door to his bunk and slid down the ladder when invited in. Approaching him slowly, she looked him in the eye wordlessly while she slipped the sweater from her shoulders. She stepped into his space, pressing her body flush with his and looked up into his face. He reached down and touched her cheek with trembling fingers. She pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips firmly against his, no doubts or fears.

He responded in kind, quickly escalating the kiss into something much more intense. His hand came up under her hair and held the back of her neck tenderly. The other hand settled in the small of her back to press her against his body as if she might float away.

She gave herself over entirely to the exchange, knowing fully that this was the right thing, and nothing would ever compare to this.

River belonged to Malcolm and there just was no hiding from it anymore. They had never spoken of it either during or after the exchanges, but now Mal pulled back from the brink of his desire and looked her in the eye again, feeling her tremble against him. "Darlin', you okay?"

"More than okay. Right." She pressed into him fully, the warmth and heat growing between them. "Just right."

Mal sat down with River on the bed. He tucked her against him and she curled obligingly against his side. "I want to say all kinds of things to make this right in my mind, but there is nothing I really can say. I want you River, and all that means, despite any kind of wrong I, or anyone else might think about it."

"I know what things you mean, and that is why I'm here. Not wrong, just different." River smiled up at him, pressing firmly against his warmth. "Love is always different."

Mal smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "That it is, little one."

River looked up at him again and captured his lips in another searing kiss, her hand sneaking in between the buttons on his shirt to caress his flushed skin. A groan escaped his throat into her mouth as he shifted against her into a better position, his hand trailing down her body to stop on her bare thigh.

"Want..." hissed from between her lips as the kiss broke apart hotly, sighs and moans echoed around them and tension vibrated like a living thing between them.

River climbed on to his lap and leaned against his chest. His hands roamed up her skin under her skirt to find her lacking her dancing shorts. A shiver of anticipation ran through their bodies as he explored her flesh while she busied herself unbuttoning his shirt.

"River we should take it slow." Mal managed to speak, though it came out a bit muffled against her mouth.

"Ready now. No slow." She had exposed his chest and ran her hands up and down his warm smooth skin, tracing her fingers along his scars, following her hands with hot kisses. His fingers explored further upwards and discovered an equally disconcerting lack of underwear. With a mind of its own, the rest of Mal came to full attention and a rumbling groan escaped his throat.

River was bold and terribly excited. She shimmied down, and before he could realize what had happened he was relieved of his pants, and his naked lap was again full of a very willing eager River. Taking the lead, she gave no pause or thought but read from his mind what made the most sense to do.

She placed his hands on her hips and then guided herself forward and onto him. She held still for a moment, and then relaxed downwards letting herself sink slowly yet completely onto his full hardness.

Mal hissed sharply as River’s amazing tightness surrounded him and just sat for a moment dazed at the position he found himself in.

River moved forward a little and then back again creating friction against him that was maddening.

She put her hands on his, which were still gripping her hips tightly, and motioned for him to guide her. She reached up and pulled the dress off over her head, revealing her flawless perfection and glowing arousal.

Mal couldn't believe this was really truly happening as he leaned forward and took her nipples into his mouth, first one and then the other. Teasing responses out of her that made him ache with anticipation.

Slowly he guided her up and down, adjusting to the close tight, wet heat of her. He looked directly into her eyes, dark and clouded with passion, and gently brushed hair out of her face. He moved his hand down slowly tracing the lines of her lithe form in almost a tickle, while still building speed in his thrusts.

All at once she shuddered in confusion and moaned out, throwing her head back and pressing into him in her orgasm.

As all her muscles convulsed against him, Mal threatened to explode at the action, and he moved her faster, thrusting up into her while pulling her down against him. The anticipation that had been building between them brought his orgasm to bear faster than he would have liked. He shuddered against her as he spilled his seed inside of her while a groan tore from his throat.

She gently leaned back and looked up at him. He smiled. "It'll be better next time. I promise."

She smiled back and kissed him boldly with promise. "I know."


End file.
